Magical Moments
by PharaohDeli
Summary: AU- Zexion/Namine, implied Roxas/Namine. When Namine finds that the person of her dreams is also the greatest singer she's ever heard, her first concert might not be as bad as she first thought. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Square Enix.

The song used was "Macabre Melody" that was written and composed by Whitenoise (my band)

A/N: AU- don't like,don't read. The pairing is Zexion/Namine. Please review and rate!

"It's too loud!"

"WHAT?"

"I said it's TOO LOUD!"

"WHAT?"

The blonde shook her recently sprayed-blue hair out of her face and opened her small mouth again. "IT'S. TOO. LOUD."

"PIZZA'S TRUE PROUD?"

She sighed and mouthed "Never mind," to her companion. Taking this as a sign that the conversation had lost importance, the boy she was screaming at turned back towards the glowing stage and resumed his flamboyant jumping.

Namine glared at the speakers and covered her ears, quickly removing them from her head as the copious amounts of hair product transferred to her hand. For her first concert, this was actually pretty lame. Roxas couldn't hear a word she said, the band had yet to get on the stage, which was currently occupied with to giant speakers that were blasting filler into the crowd, which was packed around her exhuming the smells of alcohol, smoke, sweat, and vomit. She was also finding it very hard to stand on the vibrating floor in her heels, which she was only wearing because of Kairi's insistence. Speaking of Kairi- she, Riku, and Sora were nowhere to be found leaving her alone with Roxas, which was normally a good thing but not now. She tried Roxas again.

"Roxas!" … "ROXAS!"

"Whoah..Wha..OH! NAMINE! WHAT?" the boy screamed, tilting his head over towards her mouth so he could hear.

"I'm going to the restroom! WAIT HERE!" her screams came out as whispers, but Roxas nodded and she assumed that he wouldn't move if only for the fact that it was practically impossible to do so. Pushing through the throng and kicking aside a few empty beer glasses, she eventually made it to the doors of the arena. The booming music followed her through the less crowded hallways towards the vacated vending machines, which had been turned off for the night. _ Probably an attempt to make people pay an extra two-dollars for soda_, she thought. Leaning against a wall, she let out a breath and inhaled deeply. It was for from "Fresh" air, but it was better than breathing the fug of the arena.

Namine wished she hadn't agreed to come, she didn't even know the band who was playing. But Roxas had insisted, saying she'd like it, and that, after all, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were coming too! And he thought he heard something about Zexion coming, as well. And that was it, wasn't it? The main reason why she'd come. While Namine would never say it to Roxas, she had had a huge crush on the junior since she had started school. Don't misunderstand, she _liked_ Roxas, and liked dating him but…Zexion just had something about him that made her spine tingle. That special feeling that can't be put into words and made her heart beat faster when ever someone said his name. She had jumped on the chance to even see him outside of school. They had never really conversed before, even though he was one of Roxas's friends. But she had never forgotten how she had felt when he said her name. It was like one of the cheesy teen drama movies when a choir sings and violins play some sappy song. "Namine…" that one word had made her head spin. "Namine…?" just like that she knew that she could go through the rest of her life just remembering that one word. "Namine?" She jumped. Someone had been calling her name.

"S-sorry! I was spacing off and…oh god…" she covered her mouth, feeling the lipstick rub off on her hand. She could _feel_ the blush. It started at the tips of her toes, slowly crawling up like a proceeding army until it reached her face, taking over every inch in a brutal invasion.

Before her stood a god. Dark blue hair covered half of a pale face that was highlighted with dark eyeliner surrounding dark, glimmering eyes and soft lips, which were open slightly. His head cocked slightly to the side as Namine took it all in. His chest was covered by a tight black shirt that ended at his navel, leaving about 1 inch of skin between its hem and the top of a chunky black belt that held up and pair of slightly baggy, deep red pants with slits up the sides laced together with shiny black thread that were tucked into large black boots. As she continued to stare, his face began to flush.

"Oh, uhm…Axel and…Demyx made me wear it… I know, it's stupid, right?" he chuckled nervously and looked at her. Namine simply continued to stare. "Uhm…are you alright?" She bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming. Why? How? THIS! NOW! He was standing right there. Right there in front of her. Just...standing. In an INCREDIBLY sexy outfit. And he was talking to her! WILLINGLY! "Namine?". She gasped, remembering herself.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" she focused on a crack in the wall, "How-how are you? I like your outfit. You look good. Have you tried the food? Isn't it good? Do you know when the band is coming on? OH- have you seen Sora? Ah…Uhm…GOTTA GO! BYE!" she turned on her heel and hurried back down the hall from where she came. _What the hell was that, Namine? Since when do you ramble! He thinks you're a moron now! Why to fuck that one up!_ She ran into the arena, determined to loose herself in the throng and forget about Zexion. For once. Not that she ever _stopped_ thinking about him.

But whatever. She looked up at the stage when the crowd started screaming and clapping. The lights were blinking and then dimmed as shadowy figures walked out on stage. Finally, maybe she could forget about the whole thing. Spotlights danced over the excited people filling the large room while the lights on stage blinked different colors. She couldn't really make out any of them, but that didn't matter, she just needed music. Namine liked music- she could enwrap herself in it and, if just for a moment, forget the rest of the world.

The guitar started out the song with long chords that echoed and bounced off the walls, eventually the drum started tapping out the rhythm with the bass playing along quietly in the background. The keyboard started tapping out a counter-melody as the vocalist stood patiently waiting for his cue. With the last crash of the drums came silence, filled only by the cheering fans. The words came out softly.

_Darkness sings with illusion_

_What a beautiful macabre melody._

_Our symphonic destruction_

_It lacks its heart,_

_Its harmony._

_What a strange, conflicting cacophony._

_(Can you hear?) each note tells a story._

She looked up at the stage- her face a portrait of shock. The voice was enchanting, soft but strong, and slightly ghostly. It was a soothing alto that was on the higher side, and seemed to create a feeling of anticipation for the next words. The other instruments faded into the background in comparison. It was beautiful. It was Zexion.

His eyes were closed and his microphone was held lightly, looking like it was about to fall out of his hand. As he began the next verse, Zexion's eyes shot open and he began to move. Running around the stage and staring at the audience, making eye contact with a few of them.

_Dancer's Spin and twirl_

_On the ballroom floor._

_They wear the masks, you cannot see (truly)._

_Do you hear those screams of anger?_

_Those cries, so sharp!_

_And what,_

_What an irritating noise!_

_It destroys my beautiful symphony_

_This noise must end!_

_(Do you agree?)_

Namine gasped. She couldn't believe it. There he was, dancing around on stage, beautiful voice ringing around the arena and consuming her in a whirlwind of emotion. She looked up at the stage, eyes following him as he began to interact with the crowd. She saw his eyes scan around the room and the landed on her. She gasped as those eyes, those beautiful eyes bore into her.

_Don't run away now,_

_The music needs you._

He seemed to be speaking to her, the song resonating within her mind.

_Now please, dear-_

_Please at least be reasonable!_

_Listen to the heartbeat,_

_This steady rhythm_

_Keeping the music together._

_The music that makes us all!_

_Flowing, never-ending, _

_This melody-_

_It cannot be stopped._

_You feel it, do you not?_

"You should listen." Namine turned around to see Roxas standing there, smiling.

"Ro-Roxas! What is Zexion doing up there anyway?!"

"He isn't usually the vocalist, but their regular got sick at the last minute, so Dem asked him to step in. He's in the musicals, you know?"

"W-wait! Demyx?"

"Yeah…it's Demyx's band, didn't you know that?"

Namine stared at the stage, noticing the blonde for the first time picking at his guitar and smiling at Zexion, who seemed to be attracting a lot of attention.

"Oh…he's…good."

"Namine- it's OK." Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Wha…?"

"Listen"

_Will you conduct it,_

_My symphonic destruction_

_My melodic terrorism._

_Unleash the darkness and lies within the melody!_

_My beautiful macabre melody!_

_Will you conduct it for me?_

_Though it lacks harmony._

_Yes…_ she thought, _I will…_ And then it happened. Yes- a magic moment that always ended the movie. When everything is concluded. When, across a crowded room, their eyes meet and some magic connection is made. Zexion slowly rose and took center stage, making direct eye contact with the blonde, blushing girl among hundreds of people. The last verse of the song escaped his lips in a whisper, only audible because of the microphone amplifying his impeccable voice.

_(Will you be…?)_

_(Can you hear…?)_

_I won't be complete without…_

_(My harmony)_

The crowd went crazy as Zexion's voice echoed around the arena, eventually fading. But as the mob screamed and cheered, Namine stood and nodded, slightly. Zexion beamed, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Demyx grin. Roxas grinned too, and they shared a feeling of "Mission Accomplished".

And at that moment Zexion and Namine both knew that they would have something to look forward on when school resumed on Monday.


End file.
